The Night and Sun princess
by KnightJK
Summary: The Sunny kingdom twins princess is at the age of one day,the eldest sister happen to pass by their parents room and heard their conversation.'One have to rule the Night kingdom and One have to rule the Sunny kingdom' this is on the eldest sister mind,what will happen?Will they fight over the throne? FXS BXR slight FXB SXR/Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi No FutagoHime
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that i posted a weird story because i was figuring out how to use this since i'm new here..**

 **Let's continue the Story.** **Sorry if my English is very bad**

 **(This is the Full Summary of the story)**

 **Summary :The Sunny kingdom twins princess is at the age of one day,the eldest sister happen to pass by their parents room and heard their conversation.'One have to rule the Night kingdom and One have to rule the Sunny kingdom' this is on the eldest sister mind, what will happen?Will the two sister fight over the throne of Sunny Kingdom? 'One rule the moon as another one rule the sun..which twins get the sunny as which twins get the Night..**

* * *

It's a special day to the twins princesses because it's their 16th Birthday party which is also the most annoying day ever, they will be ask by many kingdom's prince in hand of marriage.

 **Nobody's POV**

"Wake up FINE-SAMA! REIN-SAMA!"Camelot shouted at the twins princesses who is laying on the bed happily dreaming.

"5 more mins...mmh..Donuts,Cake,Sunny drop..mm" a red haired girl on a pink bed say as she drool upon the sweets that she just said.

"mmh...The blue dress.. blue accessories..pretty" a blue haired girl on a blue bed beside the pink one curl into the blankets as she turned around.

"FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAME! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW! IT'S YOUR 16TH BIRTHDAY TODAY!" Camelot shout as loud as she can and Lulu stand beside her write down notes while mumble 'shout at the Hime-sama as loud as you can, memo-memo"

Camelot glare at Lulu and sweat drop, the twins heard Camelot shouted say it's their birthday so they quickly wake up as they get ready for breakfast.(They wear the same usual clothes from the anime)

"LET'S GO!" the both of them said as they rush out the room, "It's very a unlike-princess way to get ready for breakfast Fine-sama, Rein-sama"Camelot said as she chase after them.

At the dining room

"Ohayo!" the twins burst the door open as they shouted, The mother of the twins,Elsa giggle so did their father,Truth too. "Ohayo,Fine, Rein" Elsa said as she gesture them to sit down.

The twins quickly sit at the side as they giggled too, Fine soon drooling when the food was placed at the table. Poomo went to Rein as she sit beside her,"Poomo,why are you late?"Rein asked as Poomo sighed which is very rare.

Rein take the bread near her as she eat it bit by bit but for Fine, she just grab a lot of sweets and eat it in one go, Rein saw it as she laugh at Fine.

After the breakfast

"Fine, Rein come here for awhile" their mother say as they nodded and walk to their parents.

 **Fine's POV**

Mother called Rein and I to their side, we nodded and walk towards Mother."Yes Mother?" i ask as i sit on Mother's lap and Rein sit on Father's lap, "We have something to give you since today is your birthday" Mother say as i'm excited about it.

"What is it Mother?"i say with my eyes sparkling, "Haha, This" Mother give me a pink flower hairpin as Father give Rein a blue colour one.

"This is made by us, so take care of it carefully okay" they said as i nodded and hold it near to my chest.

Rein and I walk back to our room as i still looking at the hairpin that Mother gave me,"Fine, you really love that hairpin right?"Rein say as i nodded.

"I think i'm going to wear it for tonight's party"i say as i lay on my bed as i hold it up."Me too, come on. Let's put this in here so we can protect it carefully"Rein say as she put at her cupboard.

I nod and put mine beside her,i smiled to her."I remember that Bright-sama and minna going to arrive about this timing, let's go fetch them shall we?"She say as she reach her hands to me.

I smiled and hold her hand, I always adore Rein, mature and kind unlike me, sporty and always there to help me when i was in trouble, I love her more than anything.

We reach at the rooftop as we saw an air balloons coming towards the roof, It landed as it open the door."Neh Minna! Here!Here" Rein waved as they come out one by one.

Everyone rush to us and say wishing to us,but something caught my eyes. A blue-purplish hair guy and a dirty yellow haired guy come out of the balloon last, "It's Shade.."I whisper into Rein's ear as she blush.

I know that Rein had a thing for Shade,i giggled as she whisper back "Shut up".

The both of the guys walk towards us as they bowed, "Happy Birthday Rein" they say as they take Rein's hand and kiss on the back of it. She blushes as she went into her Fantasy World.

They turn to me as they bowed to me while saying the wishing to i'm kinda disappointed because they kissed Rein's hand and not mine! I know that Both Shade and Bright like Rein.

I bowed back to them and gathered around Rein as i was pushed aside, i just sigh and look at them. Rein is always the center of everyone attention, everyone wants to be her friends.

I'm envy of my own twin sister but i'm used to be alone, i smiled and walk back to my room.

 **Rein's POV**

Everyone wishes me and Fine suddenly everyone gathered around me as we talk about what we have been doing, i saw with the corner of my eye, Fine is walking back to the castle.

I tilted my head as thought, "Why Fine is walking back into the castle?" suddenly my thought was cut by Altezza giving me presents, "Here!" she gave me as she turn her head away.

We talk and talk as we were walking towards the garden, i saw a red haired girl squatting near the flowers. I know who is that ,"Fine!" i shout as the girl turn behind to look at me.

"Why did you left just now?"i asked her as she was shocked, "O-oh, i wanted to come to the garden and see the flowers i planted, Look! They bloom beautifully"she say as she gesture me to the flower she was taking about.

I look at the flower with Blue and Pink, "Ya.. they bloom beautifully"i smiled as she turn back to the flower, suddenly i heard a 'plunk' sound. "Here,Have it"she smiled as she put it on my hair.

It's a Blue color flower, it fits well with my hair."It's call ' _Winter Love_ ' as the pink one is ' _Passion Love_ ', It suit well with your hair"she smile as i look at her with emotions.

"Fine!"i shout and i hug her, "Thank you, it's the best flower i ever get"i say as i tighten my hug. I can feel that she smile and hug me back, i let go of her as i saw my friends was looking around the garden.

"Neh Fine?" Shade asked her.

 **Fine's POV**

"Neh Fine?" I heard Shade call for me, i turn to him and i tilted my head, "Did you plant all this by yourself?" he ask as i nod and is impressed that a girl like me to like to plant flowers.

I saw the sunlight darken abit as i say to them, "It's getting late now, Let's go back to the castle" i say as everyone walk beside Rein and I walk behind alone, it's really hurt to be alone all the time.

It's always been like this, everyone always surround Rein and compliment her. Rein does not know that i'm very lonely even thought she was by my side.

I looked down and when we walk back into the castle, Rein and I have to go prepare for the party, We ran to our room as we start getting prepare.

"I dont wanna wear the dress, it's really uncomfortable"i say as i lay down on my bed."Fine..."i shiver as i look at Rein with fire behind her, i gulped 'Oh gosh'.

"You HAVE to wear it, It's our birthday party!" she shout as i raise my hand in surrender and she help me get into the dress,ergh i hate dress the most. Than she open her cupboard.

"Here.. This yours, i'll help you put it on"she say as she help me put on. I look into the mirror as the hairpin really suit me. "Rein..."i say as i keep figet, "This is for you"i hand her a small box.

She look at it and smile, "This is also for you" she hand me the box. "Let's open together!"i say as me and her open the box, inside the box is a red ruby jewel hang between the moon shape.

I took it out as it's a necklace, i smile and sob for awhile. She is also happy when she open mine, i gave her a Sun shaped with a Blue jewel in the middle.

"It's funny that we got for each other was similar"she said as she hug me. "Thank you Fine" ,"No, Thank you Rein"i say as i hug her back.

There's a knock on the door, "Fine-sama, Rein-sama" ,"Yes?Lulu?"we both say ,"It's time for the party to start" she say as we answer okay.

I wear the necklace that she gave me and walk out the room with her hand in hand.

Rein remember that she want to meet Father and Mother before the party started so she told me to go the Ballroom first.I nodded and walk towards the ballroom is.

I wonder where is Poomo...He is gone for the whole day.

 **Rein's POV**

I told Fine to go first as i ran to Father and Mother's room, as when i was near the room i heard them talking quite loudly.

Being a curious girl i am, I sneak behind the door and listen. (Italic is Elsa and Bold is Truth)

" _What do you mean by it's time?_ " , "I **t's time for our baby girls to be separated** ", " _No...Don't tell me one of my baby girl is going there_ ", " **Elsa, we have no choice, it's all fate.. If we don't send one of our girl there, there's no one can able to raise the moon in the night** "

" _But! But..._ " , "Y **ou have been raising the Sun since you were young, and now it's time for our girl to take over you** " , " **The person there also reaching her limits, we had no choice since the person there is your aunt..** "

I was shocked, A princess who raise the Sun as another Princess raise the Moon... It's too much for my head so i went into the room with head down.

Father and Mother is shocked that i walk in, "How long have you been there? Rein" Father ask as he take a seat.

"Long enough to hear you two saying, Me and Fine has to be separated"i say as they are silents.

"Father, what do you mean by fated?"i look into his eyes as he look at me with a sorrow eyes, "It's have been passed on generation to generation, If the Sunny kingdom have two daughters, One will rule the Sunny Kingdom as another one will Rule Night Kingdom. For the princess who rule Sunny Kingdom and Night Kingdom will obtained a power, a powerful power. It's able to let the princess raise the Sun or the Moon."

I listen as i was shocked, "Father, are we able to choose the Kingdom to rule over?" i ask as he nod his head.

"Are you going to tell Fine about this?"i ask again and he reply "Soon but please don't tell her yet" i nodded.

"Alright, It's time for your party to start, Let's go together" Mother say as she stood up along with Father. I walk out of the room with them as i was thinking, 'One have to rule the Night kingdom and One have to rule the Sunny kingdom'

I walk into the ballroom and i see everyone is there waiting for the Queen and King to arrive, i saw Fine already standing by the throne as I quickly rush to the throne beside Father.

Father stood up as he spread his hand, "Welcome My Beloved Guest, Thank you all for attending my two precious daughter 16th birthday Party. Now may i introduce my daughters, The eldest twin, Rein" i heard my name as i stood in front.

 **Nobody's POV**

"And the younger twin, Fine" Fine stood forward."I shall pass it to Rein to take the speech" Rein walk in front as she cleared my throat, "Thank you Father, Firstly I want to thank you all for attending my sister and I sweet 16th birthday party. As I the eldest of the twin, The one and only Rein, There's no girl who is so lovely and so well beloved as I"she jokely said.

The problem is, there's someone who take it seriously as she walk backwards into the darkness. The person doesn't know, Darkness is slowly growing in her heart.

"Everyone ,Please enjoy the party And once again Thank you" Rein finish her speech as the party began.

Rein look over to where Fine was standing but unfortunately Fine wasn't there anymore. She shrug and walk towards her friends.

Fine secretly walk out of the ballroom hoping there's no one notice but she doesn't know, there's is someone saw her walking out and followed you behind secretly.

Fine walk into the garden as she begin to sing

 _Silver light_  
 _She turned her face up to the starlit sky_  
 _And on this night began to wonder why_  
 _She knew that soon the day would come_

She walk along the railing as she continue singing.

 _Born to be_  
 _An heir of beauty and serenity_  
 _Into this world she entered quietly_  
 _To her surprise she was the one_

 _Destiny was close behind her_  
 _Phantom of borrowed life_  
 _And the sea was a reminder_  
 _Mirror of given light_

She stand near the fountain as she look herself into the water as the Moon shine on her. Her blue haired sister appear on the water as she reach out to touch it.  
 _Then one day_  
 _The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey_  
 _Traversed a winding road and came her way_  
 _She found the love she hoped she would_

Suddenly a drop of water drop onto the fountain as the water create small wave.

 _But she knew_  
 _That she had promises to stay true to_  
 _The dormant daughter of the silver moon_  
 _Then all at once she understood_

She then look at the reflection, it was herself again. She always wanted to be like her sister.

 _Destiny was close behind her_  
 _Phantom of borrowed life_  
 _And the sea was a reminder_  
 _Mirror of given light_

 _From the sky_  
 _She watched the life_  
 _She'd known she would leave behind_  
 _Said goodbye_  
 _And gave her people_  
 _Life through her sacrifice_

She fall onto her knees as she shred a tear down but she didn't knew that someone is watching her secretly.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIHI! I'm back to update the story again!**

 **Again, I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGOHIME!**

* * *

 _She fall onto her knees as shred a tear down but she didn't knew someone is watching her secretly._

 **Nobody's POV**

The red haired girl sob as she think back what her sister said 'There's no girl who is lovely and so well beloved as i'

"What does she meant by there's no girl who is lovely and so well beloved like her? Am i not?" She said to herself.

"Why...*sob*" She grabbed onto the necklace that Rein gave Her.

"I hate you, I'm also lovely and so well beloved as you too, Am i not good enough in your eyes? Even Father and Mother agreed to it"She gritted her teeth and grab the necklace harder.

The harder she grab, the faster the darkness grow in her heart. Suddenly her eyes glow and her red eyes become bright crimson.

"Come on... Hate your sister more..She is the one who cause you harm"a voice whisper in her mind. "I hate her! I'm more well beloved then her!"the red haired girl say and her hair slowly change into crimson color.

"Come my Moon princess..more..Give me more dark energy"a voice say again.

"Fine"suddenly someone called her as her hair change back to normal but her eyes still stay the same.

She turn behind to see who is it..."Mother"she say as she wiped her tears away.

"Why are you doing here Mother?"she asked the woman as she just walk towards Fine.

 **Fine's POV**

I grab onto the necklace that Rein gave me,"I hate you, i'm also lovely and so well beloved as you too, Am i not good enough in you eyes? Even Father and Mother agreed to it" i gritted my teeth and grab it harder.

When i grab it harder by time, my eyes suddenly glow..i look into the reflection on the jewel, i saw my eyes had become bright crimson color.

"Come on... Hate your sister more..She is the one who cause you harm" a voice whisper in my mind.

"I hate her! I'm more well beloved than her!" i say as my hair slowly change into crimson color.

"Come my Moon princess..more..Give me more dark energy"the voice say again.

"Fine" suddenly i heard someone called me as my hair change back to normal.

I turn behind to look at the person,"Mother"i say as i wipe away my tears.

"Why are you doing here Mother?"i ask her as she just walk towards me.

"Fine...Come sit beside"she say while sitting down the fountain and gesture me to sit beside her.

"Sure..Mother"i said and sit beside her."Fine...My precious daughter"she hug me while saying that.

She caress my hair, i just soften my eyes and lay on her shoulder.

"Fine, do not let darkness take over you heart" she say as i look up to her with my bright crimson.

I saw Mother's eyes widen when she look at my eyes,"Fine...It's time for you to know you and your sister fate."she hug you again.

I look up to her again, "What is our fate?"i asked her as she look at me with sorrow.

"Fine darling, It's time for you and your sister to grow up to be a true queen"she say.

"A queen of Sunny Kingdom and..."she trailed as i look at her to continue, "And A Queen of Night Kingdom" she say as i widen my eyes.

"Is this mean Rein and I is going to separated?"i ask her as tears are threaten to drop,she just nod.

I cried and hug her, "Fine, You are able to choose which Kingdom you wanted to rule"she say as she caress my hair.

"Does Rein know about this?" she nod and i wipe away my tears."I don't want to be separated with Rein! I don't want to be a queen"i say as i cried harder, she hug me tighter.

 _~Being Royal is not all that it seems,_ _There's a cost to be ruler supreme_

 _A heavy burden rest our brows,_ _it demands of us a sacred bow_

 _Fine now thou must understand,_ _The will of the citizens and the way of the land_

 _Tis not enough to know great magic._ _This must we teach; this thou shalt learn. now it's thy turn_

 _The weight of the crown demands our judgement_

 _The weight of the crown demands our time_

 _The weight of the crown means acting selfless_

 _The weight of the crown; their fate in our hands~_

Mother sings as she look at me. "The weight of the crown demands us to be ruler supreme, remember this Fine" she say as she let go of me.

I nod and sighed, "Do we get to choose the Kingdom?" i ask and she nodded."Come on Fine, let's go back to the Ballroom"

I nodded and walk beside Mother, i hold onto her hand as she look at me with a soft smile.

Back in the Ballroom

"Mother! Fine! Where have you been?"Rein asked as i look down but Mother just replied her,"Fine and I went to the garden for awhile"

"It's time for the dance"she say as she drag me away."Come on, let go to my friend"she say as i keep whining i don't want to.

"Minna, Sorry here is my sister"she push me to them and i trip on my own so i fell onto someone.

"Are you okay Fine?" a guy voice ask as i blushed, i quickly push myself away from him.

"I'm okay Bright, Thanks"i say as i look down in embarrassed plus i don't want him to see my blushing face.

I felt someone nudging my side as i saw Rein smiling like an idiot, "MO! REIN"i say and hit her softly as she laugh at me.

Everyone laugh along but stop when someone cough loudly at the stage, we look at the person and i saw Father standing with Mother.

"Everyone i hope you have fun, now is the most fun part for all party, It's the Dance, Everyone please find your partner and dance Thank you for your attention"He say as he put his hand in front of Mother and she gladly hold it.

They went to the center of the Ballroom and dance along to the song, i saw that Shade was taking Rein to the center and dance along with Father and Mother.

I saw a hand in front of me as i look up to see,"Bright..." He smiled as he bow,"May i have this dance, Princess Fine" i was shocked because this is the first time that someone ask me to dance.

I hold his hand as he look at me, "Yes"i say and blush and take to the center and dance.

His right hand hold onto my hand as the other hand hold onto my waist, we dance along to the music as everyone look at us dance.

I look at Bright as he look into my eyes, "I didn't knew your eyes were bright crimson"he say as i frowned my brows,'Bright crimson..? It's supposed to be Red' i thought to myself as he look at me innocent face.

I smile and shake my head,"Thank you for the compliment"i say as we twirl pass Rein and Shade.

"Don't you want to dance with Rein?"i ask as he look at me with shock,"I do but I feel like dancing with you"he smile as i blushed.

"Hahaha,You look cute when you blush"he keep on compliment me,"Moo,Bright"i say as blushed harder but he just laughed.

"Ah,The partner changing part came"he say as he turn me,I twirl and twirl till someone grab onto my hand.

I look up to the person,"Father"i smiled as i saw Bright gets Rein and Shade got Mother and i giggle when Shade is being nervous.

"Does my princess do not want to dance with this Father of hers?"he ask as i chuckle and shake my head.

"It's my pleasure to dance with this Father of mine"i smile as me and him dance.

"Fine,I heard that you known about the Fate of you and your sister"he say as i look at him.

I nod my head and smile,"Fine my daughter,It's time for you to be a queen of a Kingdom"he say as he smile softly.

"I know Father, But must we be separated?"i look into his eyes with sorrow."Fine...There's is always a cost of the crown"he say as he smiled and i nod.

"It's time for you to dance with other people,Remember Fine, _There's always a cost for everything_ "he say as he turn me.

I twirl and twirl till someone grab onto my hand and pull me towards him,"Ouch..."i hit my head on the person chest.

I look up and saw a guy with blue-purplish hair,"Shade"i mumble as i look away when he look at me.

"What? Do you have a problem?"he ask rudely as we dance,I shake my head and not daring to answer him.

Throughout the dance, it was awkward but he suddenly broke the silence,"Nice hairpin and necklace"he say not looking at me.

I look up to him and mumble a soft thank to him, he look down to me and widen his eyes.I didn't realize i was smiling when he widen his eyes.

 **Shade's POV**

*Sigh*,Rein twirl away from me and just now i was dancing with her Mother and now i'm dancing with her sister.

I didn't realize her presence until today, Did she go to the Princess Party? Did she even attend party?

The dance was really awkward as hell and i look down when she was looking down,but something caught my eyes.

The hairpin and necklace..Rein has that hairpin too but her is blue, But i didn't saw Rein wearing any necklace.

The awkwardness is getting stronger so i decided to break the silence, "Nice hairpin and necklace" i look away.

I heard she mumble a thanks as i look down to look at her, i widen eyes..I didn't knew she has a cute smile.

She look cute...Wait! What am i saying?! Rein supposed to look cuter than her! But she really cute...

I blushed and shake my head and smile back, i saw she blush and look down quickly as i chuckle at her,"The necklace... Does Rein has one too?" i ask as i look at the moon shaped necklace with red jewel in the middle.

She smiled and nod,"She has one since i'm the one who gave her and this she gave it to me" she smile softly and look at the necklace.

"But i didn't saw her wearing it" i say as she look up to me quickly,"S-she..d-didn't w-we-wear it?" she say as she tremble.

"I don't recall her wearing any necklace today, i saw it when i was dancing with her"i say as the song stop.

I let go of her hand as she drop her hand and look down while trembling,"Hey...Are you okay?" i ask as she just stood there.

I reach out to touch her but when i almost touching her shoulder, she look up to me with a teary eyes and i widen my eyes.

"Did i say something wrong?"i say as she suddenly ran away from, i look at her as she ran towards Rein.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I'm back with the chapter,I think i will only able to update a chapter a day Sorry...**

 **Let's continue the story, What will happen to the twins?**

 **Disowned: i don't not own fushigiboshi no futagohime ^.^ Enjoy the story**

* * *

 _"Did i say something wrong?"i say as she suddenly run away from me, i look at her as she ran towards Rein._

 **Fine's POV**

I heard that Rein didn't wear the necklace i gave her, i quickly rush to Rein was as i grab onto her shoulder and turn her around where she got shock by actions.

I look at her neck as she ask me,"Yes?Fine?" i widen my eyes as there is nothing hanging on her neck.

"Where is your necklace?"i ask her as she give me a confused face,"Where _**IS**_ your necklace that i _**gave**_ you?"i ask again with a louder voice.

"Oh,I put it in my treasure box" she replied as smile innocently,"Why didn't you wear it?"i ask as i release her,"The necklace doesn't go well with my dress"

i was shocked by her reply, suddenly a tear roll down my face when shet look at me with shock as she reach out to touch me but i just slapped it away.

"Hey!Fine you're so rude"i heard Altezza shouted at me, i just glare at her as i say "It's none of your business" she give me a face but i just look back to Rein who is holding her hand.

I look at her as my eyes shine,"What happen to your eyes?"she ask in concern but i just ignore her,"I can't believe you choose your fashion over my present"i say as i walk pass her.

I walk back to the throne and stood beside it, Mother ask me why i didn't go back to the party as i just ignored it.

I felt the darkness growing in my heart, "My dear Moon Princess, hate her more...she isn't worth your love" the voice suddenly say in my mind.

"Come on...Hate her more..She choose her fashion over you precious present..."it say again as i look down, the darkness appear behind as slowly.

 **Nobody's POV**

Fine's back was surround by dark shadow, the more she think the more the dark shadow grow.

Elsa sense darkness beside her as she quickly turn to see her daughter, the shadow disappear as soon as she turn.

She turn back as the red-haired girl look down in sorrow, her sister went up to the stage as she glance at her younger sister before going to her position.

Truth walk to front as he say loudly,"Thank you all guest, it's time for the party to come to end.I hope you have fun, i already have your air balloon ready outside. Please have a save flight back thank you all for attending this meaningful day" he bow and went back to the seat.

Everyone went outside and now the ballroom is empty,"Fine,Rein stand in front of us"Their Father say as they walk in front.

"Fine, Rein, it's time for you two choose which kingdom do you want rule" Their Mother say as she look at them seriously, hoping that they choose a right choice.

"I-i"Rein open her mouth but was cut off by Fine saying,"I'll choose the Night Kingdom,Mother" she look up to her Mother as her eyes is lifeless.

"Fine! I don't want to be separated by you!"Rein say as she look at the red hair girl with teary eyes,"But _**I want to**_ " Fine reply to her sister as she continue looking at her Mother.

"But!"Rein shouted,"Sister,There's a cost of the crown and My cost for the crown is to be separated with you"Fine say as she walk away,leaving her parents shock and her sister crying.

"Rein, What happen to your sister?"Her Father ask her as she wipe her tears away,"I don't really know..Father"she replied as she sob softly.

"Rein, i think you're going to take over your Mother's throne since your sister has choose the Night throne" her Father say as she nod and her parents tell her to go back her room to rest.

Elsa and Truth walk back to their shared room as the maid cleans the Ballroom once they reach the room, Elsa went to the desk and take out a paper and pen.

"What are you doing Elsa?"Truth ask her as she write something on the paper,"I'm writing a letter to inform my aunt about Fine taking over the Night Kingdom and also invite her to come here to teach Fine before she go there"she say as she continue writing.

Truth just look at her and sit beside at another chair,"I'm finished, Lulu" she called as Lulu come in,"Pass this to the messenger, tell him pass to the Night kingdom's Queen"Lulu take the letter and walkout.

"Honey..I want to talk about Fine"she walk to her husband who is reading a load of paper and her husband look up to his wife, "What is it?"he ask.

"Just now,When Fine stand beside me suddenly i felt dark energy coming from the side so i turn and look.."she say as she look at her husband.

Her husband look at her in confused,"I just saw Fine standing beside me and the dark energy disappear"she say and her husband widen his eyes.

"You thinking too much Elsa, come on let's have some rest"her husband say and Elsa just nod.

 **Fine's POV**

After the party,Mother and Father tell me and Rein to stand in front of them so we did what they say.

"Fine, Rein, it's time for you two choose which kingdom do you want rule"Mother say as i just look down because i already decided which want i wanted.

"I-i"Rein open her mouth but was cut off by me saying,"I'll choose the Night Kingdom,Mother" I look up to Mother.

"Fine! I don't want to be separated by you!"Rein say as she look at me with teary eyes,"But _**I want to**_ " I coldly reply to my sister as I continue looking at Mother.

"But!"Rein shouted,"Sister,There's a cost of the crown and My cost for the crown is to be separated with you"I say as i walk away,leaving Father and Mother shock and Rein crying.

I walk back to my room as i shouted for Camelot,"Camelot, help me pack my things and prepare a room for me"i say as i take out the necklace.

"But Fine-sama, you'll never able to sleep when Rein-sama is not beside you"she say as i bang the mirror table when she mention Rein.

"Rein,Rein,REIN! Everything is about Rein, That was the past and do not mention _**Her**_ name"i look to my side as i glare at her and she look down.

"Quick, before she come back"i say as i look at the necklace and frown,Oh sister of mine your deed hurt more than you know.

I look into the mirror as my eye glow, i didn't realize how beautiful bright crimson eyes i have, it's was use to be red as i touch the mirror reflection and smiled.

"Fine-sama, the things is already prepare"Camelot said as i frowned and dropped my hand,"Coming"i say and walk out the room with Camelot.

"Fine?"i heard someone called me when i walk out the room,i turn to see the blue hair girl who i hated.

"Where are you going with those luggage?"she ask as she shiver when i glare at her,"I'm going to sleep at another room, it's to train us"i said and walk away.

She just stood there and shiver, i look back at her and look to the front. Goodbye sister, it's the best for you and me.

"Camelot"i called as she walk beside while looking down,"Yes?Fine-sama"she say as i look at the necklace.

"Please prepare lesson for me to be a rightful queen"i said as i grab it and hang it around my neck.

"Fine-sama *sob* "i heard she sob as i turn to her,"Why are you crying Camelot?"i ask as she wipe her tears.

"You have finally become mature and wanting to do study to be a rightful queen"she smiled and i chuckle at her reply, "I just think that it's time for me to be mature"i smiled.

"Camelot" i called her name again as she turn to me,"Prepare me a maid tomorrow and let her to take care of me, Please choose someone is worthy to take this job"i said as she nod.

"Am i ask?"she say as i eye her to say,"Why do you want a maid when you got me"she ask as i smile,"It's because i don't want to burden you and also you have to take care of my sister so i want someone else"i say/

"Okay Fine-sama, we have reach your room, have a good rest" she say as i say thanks to her.I walk into the room, it's really big and there's a queen size bed and a tea table near the window also a mirror table beside the bed.

It also have a balcony, as i went to the mirror. I stare at myself as i touch the mirror and start singing,

I walk towards the balcony and open it

 _Silver light_  
 _She turned her face up to the starlit sky_

Look up to the moon  
 _And on this night began to wonder why_  
 _She knew that soon the day would come_

 _Born to be_  
 _An heir of beauty and serenity_  
 _Into this world she entered quietly_  
 _To her surprise she was the one_

 _Destiny was close behind her_  
 _Phantom of borrowed life_  
 _And the sea was a reminder_  
 _Mirror of given light_  
I look at the necklace that Rein gave me, i frown and look back to the moon  
 _Then one day_  
 _The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey_  
 _Traversed a winding road and came her way_  
 _She found the love she hoped she would_

 _But she knew_  
 _That she had promises to stay true to_  
 _The dormant daughter of the silver moon_  
 _Then all at once she understood_

"My dear princess, My Moon princess" a voice say as i turn behind, i saw a person that shaped like guy.

"Father?"i called out as the person slowly walk out of the shadow,I was shock when i watch the person come out of the shadow completely.

It's was a guy with a black hair and with a bright crimson eyes like yours,he smile at me as i gritted my teeth

"Who are you"i say loudly and i frowned,"Why are you doing here? Do you have a permission to come in here?"i say as i look at him with anger.

"What a lovely eyes you have, my princess"he say as he bow to me,"A suitable princess like you are suit to called the Moon Princess"he say as he walk nearing to me.

"Don't! Don't come closer to me"i shouted as i look at him with fear,"Princess, please don't say that, i came just to company you"he walk nearer and nearer.

"I don't need it!"i shouted as tears appear,"I'm not like Rein who choose her fashion over her own sister present"he say as i widen my eyes.

"You're the voice i heard in my head"i say as he took a step forward and i took a step backwards,"Yes princess"he reply.

"She said she was lovely and so well-beloved and there's no one is like her but in my eyes, Princess you are more lovely and well-beloved than her"he smiled.

I felt that i couldn't walk backwards as he continue walking to me,"Your sister never cared about you.. she doesn't know that you are suffering because of her"he say as he touch my face and i widen my eyes.

"She never care about me...?"i repeat as he softly caress my cheeks,he bend down as he put his mouth near my ear"Yes princess, she _**never**_ did" he whisper.

I widen my eyes as tear roll down my face,"My precious Moon, Don't cry"he hug me as i just stood there and let him hug me.

"Don't think that you're lonely, you have me"he say as he wipe my tears away with his thumb.

"Come with me Princess, into my night that will never let you feel lonely"he say as smiled at me,suddenly there's a knock on the door.

I snap out of it and push him away,"Who are you!"i say and grit my teeth,he just laugh.

"My name is Yoru , remember this my princess that i will be by your side"he smiled and dark shadow cover him and he disappear.

I fall on my knees as i panted hard,"What does that means"i say as the knock on my room become louder.

I went to the door and open it, i look at the person and frown," _Rein_..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hihi! i'm back with the update of the story!**

 **Disowned: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime**

 **Let's continue ^^**

* * *

 _I went to the door and open it, i look at the person and frown,"Rein"_

 **Still Fine's POV**

"What do you want Rein?"i say as i lean on the door with my hand crossed.

"Look Fine!,I'm wearing it!"she exclaimed and show me what she was wearing, i was shocked "I'm sorry for not wearing just now"she say as i loosen my hand.

"You come here just to say sorry?"i just as my bang cover my eyes,"Yes! Fine.. i'm really sorry, i should have wear it in the first...Will you forgive this foolish twin sister of yours?"she ask i look down.

"Princess, Don't forgive her, she is the one who made you feel sorrow and anger"Yoru say in my head, should i listen to Yoru? i shake it and say to Yoru,"Shut up, it's my choice"

"Fine"i say as i sighed and she look at with sparkle eyes,"But you have to prove it, This is the only chance i given you"i say as she nodded fast.

"Can you come back to the room we used to shared?"she ask and look at me with pleady eyes,"Rein, I already told you that it's to train us because we could be separated for many years"i say as smile sadly.

"Okay...but can i sleep with you tonight, it'll be the last"she say and i hesitate for awhile but in the end i give in to her and let her in.

"Come on Fine,Hurry up!"she say in excitement as i change into my pajamas,"Okok, i'm coming" sometimes i wonder who is the younger and the eldest.

"Fine, i'll miss you"she say as she hold my hand, i smile and hold back "Me too"i say as we two close our eyes. "My Moon Princess, you have made a wrong choice" Yoru whisper and i went to sleep.

 **In the morning**

I woke up by a knock on the door,"Fine-sama, It's time for you to wake up" a maid come in as i sit up,"Oh ,Rein-sama was here?"she say in nervous.

"Ngg.."Rein frown her brows and turn,"Fine-sama, i'm the new maid that you requested"she say and bow, i smiled and she walk towards me.

But she trip on herself and hit face down the floor hard,"Oh god,Are you okay?"i say and walk towards her.

She look up to me with a red face and she grinned,"Ya,I'm fine.. I'm sorry for being clumsy"she say as she stand and bow to me.

I just laugh at her,"It's okay, Go prepare my clothes and Rein's, i'll wake Rein up" i say and turn to Rein,she bow and run towards the wardrobe but then i heard a loud thump again.

I turn to her and saw her on the floor,she quickly stand up and get my Clothes. I turn to Rein and grinned evilly,i begin to tickle her as she start laughing loudly.

"Sto-HAHA Stop it HAHA Fine!"she say between her laughter as i continue tickling her, "OKOK! I'm HAHA UP!"she say and i stop tickling her.

"Come on, let's get ready"i say as she stand up and walk toward the bathroom, she cling onto me and grin like a idiot but i just smile at her.

I wonder if she doing this because of show or is she sincere? i shake my thoughts away and get prepared.

Rein and I walk toward the dining room as We open the door, we saw Father and Mother already seated with two guys and one girl... TWO GUYS AND A GIRL?! i was shocked.

I walk forwards to see clearly who is it,"Bright-sama,Shade and Altezza!"Rein exclaimed and ran towards them,"Ohayo Rein"they smiled and they look at them.

"Ohayo Princess Fine"Shade and Bright smile to me as Altezza just glared at me and i just say back and smile before going to my seat.

My seat happen to be in the middle of the guys which is quite a weird, on my right is Bright and on my left is Shade, Rein were sitting beside Shade.

I look down because i was shy as fidget when Bright ask me how was my day,i just mumble a good to him as he smile to me.

 **Bright's POV**

Queen Elsa and King Truth has invite Shade, Me and my sister to join them for their breakfast, I couldn't denied it so i agreed to it since i'm able to see the love of my life.

When Shade, my sister and I reach the Sunny kingdom, we went to the dining room to greet them,once we reach there we saw them sitting waiting for our arrival.

"Good morning, Queen Elsa and King Truth" we say as i bow to them, they just smile and gesture us to sit down.

"It's a pleasure for us to have a breakfast with you, Queen Elsa and King Truth"i say as we walk towards the seat.

Shade seated after a empty space and Altezza was opposite him, i was told to sit a seat away from Shade as i was confused about the sitting arrangement.

"Oh, My daughter Fine and Rein is going to be sitting there" Queen Elsa say, I nod and wait for them to arrive.

I heard the door open as i look over to see who, i saw the girl whom i like coming in with a her sister, her eyes and her face is very beautiful.

The clothes on her make her look very cute as she tied two pony tail, her crimson eyes make me feel warm like a fire.

"Ohayo Rein"We say as i look over to Fine, "Ohayo Princess Fine" Shade and I say together as i was shocked that Shade say greeting with a Princess.

She mumble back and smile, Oh god She look cute, it's making me fall for her more...

She sit in the middle of Shade and I as she look down and fidget in shyness, Ahh Kawaii i smiled and ask how was her day.

She just mumble good to me as i smile because of her shyness as i grabbed a bread and put it on her plate.

 **Shade's POV** **(A/N i quite lazy to describe how he got there, i just jump into him sitting at his seat)**

I seated at me seat as i was confused about the seating arrangement but the Queen say that Rein and Fine is going to be sitting there.

I heard the door open and i just look over it lazily, i saw the sisters walk in as she caught my eyes again with her eyes.

I never saw any girl eyes which shine like jewel (except for bright), those crimson eyes and the expression of hers make me feel fear...

I never feel fear but she is the one who make me feel it, i want to know about her more.

Rein shout our name as we say our greeting to her, i saw Fine walking while looking down abit, "Ohayo Princess Fine" Me and Bright say in union as i was shock by words.

She just mumble her greetings and smile, i just turn back to Rein who come sitting beside me.

Rein and I keep talking as i secretly peck through the corner of my eyes to see Fine blushing, *ba-thump* my chest suddenly make a sound as i was shocked.

Rein was asking question as i turn my attention back to her as i continue talking her, i saw Altezza joining in as well as everyone except for Fine as she sit there and eat.

After the breakfast,"Neh Minna, where are you all going after this?"Rein ask as we walk out the dining room.

"Nothing particular"Bright say as he shrug, I saw Fine walking away from us,"Hey, Fine where are you going?"Bright notice too as he ask her.

She tense as she turn back,"I'm going to the garden"she say as she look away and run away,i look at her weirdly.

"Hey!Fine wait for me" Bright shout as he chase after Fine,"Bright-sama"Rein shouted for him but he can't hear.

"What so good in your sister to let brother follow her?"Altezza say as she crossed her arm in anger,"Altezza don't say that, she is my twins sister"Rein say as she turn to Altezza.

"After she slapped her hand hard? I don't think so"she argue back as Rein stood there with head down,"Come on girl, don't fight"i say as i calm them down.

"Fine, Rein let's go walk around the castle"she say as i follow them, i wonder why Bright chase after her.. is he interested in her? I thought he like Rein? or maybe not..

 **Fine's POV**

After the breakfast, i walk out with Rein's friends and Rein ask them what are they doing next, i knew i wasn't part of it so i just walk away slowly.

"Hey Fine, Where are you going?"Bright ask as he saw me walking away, i just say that i'm going to the garden and i run off suddenly.

I heard Bright told me to wait for him but i just ignored and run as fast as i can, once i reach the garden as i was panting hard so i turn to look if Bright is behind but i didn't saw him.

It's good that he lost me, i continue walking towards the garden as the wind blow my hair, i took out my rubber band and keep it in my pocket.

Ahh~the wind is cooling so i decided to sing,

 _~Please, please forgive me_  
 _But I won't be home again_  
 _Maybe someday you'll look up_  
 _And barely conscious you'll say to no one_  
 _Isn't something missing?_  
I closed my eyes as i walk slowly...  
 _You won't cry for my absence, I know_  
 _You forgot me long ago_  
 _Am I that unimportant?_  
 _Am I so insignificant?_  
 _Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_  
 _I hold my chest as i frown my brows_  
 _Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
 _You won't try for me, not now_  
 _Though I'd die to know you love me_  
 _I'm all alone_  
 _Isn't someone missing me?_

 _Please, please, please_  
 _Can you stop the fire? Can you stand to fight her? You can't stop the fire. You won't say the words_

 _Please, please forgive me_  
 _But I won't be home again_  
 _I know what you do to yourself_  
 _I breathe deep and cry out_  
 _Isn't something missing?_  
 _Isn't someone missing me?_  
I look down as i sing louder  
 _Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
 _You won't try for me, not now_  
 _Though I'd die to know you love me_  
 _I'm all alone_  
 _Isn't someone missing me?_  
I dance to the song as i turn and twirl like a ballerina  
 _And if I breathe, I'll bleed_  
 _Knowing you don't care_  
 _And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
 _I'll wake without you there_  
 _Isn't something missing?_  
 _Isn't something..._

I open my eyes as i look at the flower in front of me with sorrow and i pluck the Winter Love

 _Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
 _You won't try for me, not now_  
 _Though I'd die to know you love me_  
 _I'm all alone_  
 _Isn't something missing me?_  
 _Isn't someone missing me?~_

I crash the flower as i let go, the petals fly along the winds as i turn to see and i saw someone standing there as the petals went pass the person.

"Fine..." he say as he look at me with a gentle smile,"I love your voice"he say as he walk towards me.

"i-i just.. i-i"i stuttered as i look around, i didn't expect him to catch me so fast and now he standing in front of me.

I blushed when he reach out to touch my face as he caress my cheek, i look up to him as he smile to me gently.

*Ba-thump* my heart make the sound non-stop as i keep blushing, he slowly lean his face near mine as i look at his eyes and i slowly close my eyes.

But suddenly i heard Shade shouted for Rein as me and him snap out of it and i push him away when i saw Rein enter the garden.

She look at me and Bright with a confused face because our face was blushing red,"What happen to you two ?"she ask as we shake our head.

"Rein, Slow down"Altezza and Shade say as they enter the garden to look for Rein, Shade look at me and Bright's face and frown his brows while he look at Bright.

"Tsk, spoil my mood"Altezza say as she look at me in anger, I glared at her with cold eyes while saying,"Then don't come here in the first place" i said at her face as i turn around.

"Hey! You really get into my nerves since the day i met you and Rein" she rush towards me and grab my shoulder as i turn back to look at her but the first thing i look behind, my left cheek hurt and i was faced to the right.

I got tears in my eyes as i hold my left cheek,"I already had enough of your things, this is why you never have friends"she shouted as i shiver.

My tears keep falling down as I look at her, "Oh, You're crying now? I didn't knew you can cry since you look like a used puppet"she spat at me.

I look around to see Rein and the guys but they just stood there and watch, neither of them wanted to come and help me.

I look down while shivering and my bangs cover my eyes, "Why are you scared now? I hate pathetic people like you" i widen my eyes.

"Pathetic people...like me..?"i repeat her words as i felt that anger is growing,"Yeah, pathetic people like _**YOU**_ " she said and push my shoulder.

"Princess... Let me help you" Yoru voice appear in my head as i felt darkness growing, i look up to her with soulless eyes with tears rolling down as shadow grow bigger behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys~ i'm back with the update~~**

 **If you wonder why Altezza don't really like Fine because Fine was rude to Rein and Altezza doesn't like people being rude to her friends, she doesn't care who is it.**

 **Let's continue the story~**

* * *

 _"Princess... Let me help you" Yoru voice appear in my head as i felt darkness growing, i look up to her with soulless eyes with tears rolling down as shadow grow bigger behind me._

 **Nobody's POV**

"Hey..Altezza, you gone too far"Bright and Rein say and tell her to stop as Fine couldn't hear it and Altezza just ignore them and

She widen her eyes as well as everyone, "You say i was pathetic?"Fine say softly but loud enough for them to hear as she look up and smile evilly as the hair change into a crimson hair and become longer.

Altezza walk backwards slowly as her face showed fear,"Stay away"she cried as she run towards her brother and everyone look at Fine being surround by shadow.

The weather change dark as a tornado surround Fine and she float up, Everyone was blocking their face as Fine suddenly glow bright.

"FINE!" Rein shouted at Fine,"What happen here!"the twins parents walk into the garden,"Father! Mother! Fine s-she!"Rein say as she cried on her mother.

"Fine! Don't let darkness take over your heart!"Her Mother shouted but suddenly the tornado burst and they block it,"AHHHHH"Fine shout loudly as she glow.

"Hahaha..."a deeper voice laugh as they look at the person, they was totally shocked that Fine has transform into an adult with a crimson long hair and was wearing a black gown also have a mark on her forehead since her bangs went center-parting.

"Fine..."Bright say as she glared at him,"Don't call me Fine, Call me your _**Nightmare**_ "she say as she laugh evilly.

Shade took out his whip and attack Fine but she just swipe her hand to the side and Shade fly towards there,she laugh ,"No one can defeat me!"

Bright have no choice but to fight her even she is the one that Bright like, he just charge towards her with the swords as Shade too

"Rein-sama!"someone shouted as a fairy fly towards Rein, "Poomo!Where have you been?"she say and the fairy reply her,"I was with Princess Grace and she told me to come here because she sense dark energy here and told me to pass you this.

The fairy pass her a case as she open it, "It's! Grace stone!"she shouted and look at Poomo as he nod.

Rein grab the case as she put it in front, and a spell appear in her head and she read it out loud.

(i'm very lazy to write about her transformation)

She transform into an adult too , her hair become long like her sister and she is wearing a medium blue gown and a crown on her head.

"I'm sorry sister but you made me no choice but to do this"Rein say she put her hand at the front pointing at her sister.

Suddenly her palm shine as gather more light,"May the darkness you have disappear, 'Eternal Light'she shout and she let it go as the light fly towards her sister.

Her sister look over the light as she block herself with her hand with a X,"Curse you! AHHHHHH" she shouted and light burst and everyone cover their eyes with their hands.

The light disappear and Rein watch her sister fall onto the unconsciously with her body full of injury,"FINE!"Rein transform back to normal and she ran towards her sister.

Rein lay her head on her shoulder as she look at the weak Fine,"oh Fine...I'm sorry"she cry as she hug her while crying.

Altezza was shock about what happen just now as she widen her eyes realize it's was her fault,"Fine...I'm so sorry for saying those things to you"she say as she cry.

"Rein..."Fine say softly as Rein look at her sister quickly,"Fine!Are you okay?"she ask as she cry more, everyone look over to the sister.

"Why are you crying?"Fine ask as she look at Rein weakly,"What happen to me? Why is my body hurt alot"she say and Rein look at her.

"You don't remember?"Rein ask as she look at Rein confusingly,"No...After Altezza scolded me, my mind went..."suddenly she faint again.

"Fine?FINE!"Reins shouted as she shake Fine abit,"Call the medical team NOW!"Elsa shouted and Shade run to call the medical team.

A few mins, the medical team came and carry fine to the carrier and move her to her room, everyone follow the medical team.

 **At Fine's Room**

Everyone wait outside as the doctor check on Fine, "Mother Father, what happen to Fine?"Rein ask her parent as everyone also very curious about what happen.

They look at each other and look back to them, hesitating to tell them "Please Queen Elsa, we're worried about her"Bright and Shade say and look at each other weirdly.

They sigh and smile to them,"Fine was take over by dark energy"Truth say as they widen their eyes,"Father! but i thought the Dark crystal was destroyed!"Rein exclaimed.

"It's not related to Dark crystal but..."He trail of and look at them as they look back to him expecting him to go on,"It's came within her heart"he say and look away.

"C-came w-with-within her h-heart?"Altezza say as she was shock,"Yes, Everyone has a demon within in their heart"Elsa explain as they frown their brows.

"So, the demon within take over her just now?"Shade say as he give a question face,"Yes.. i ask you all something, have you notice something wrong with Fine?"she ask them as they thought about it.

"I only know she has a crimson eyes"Bright say as everyone nod except Rein,"Wait, what do you mean by crimson eyes? She supposed to have Red eyes"Rein say.

Everyone widen their eyes and shock,"That the symptom of dark energy already growing within her heart"Mother say as she frown in sadness.

"Queen Elsa,King Truth you may go in and see her" the nurse open the door and say as they nod.

When they walk in, they saw Fine lying on the bed with a pale face and the doctor putting his things back into his box.

"How is she doing?"Elsa ask as she sit beside Fine and caressing her now crimson hair,"She is fine now, just that she used to much energy that why she fainted.

They look at her and frown,"May i ask Queen Elsa?" the doctor ask,"What is it?"Truth answer for Elsa.

"When she was young, did she have a birth mark?"the doctor ask as they look at him,"No, she doesn't have any birthmark since young, Why do you ask that?"Elsa ask.

"Oh,When i was checking her body to see if she have any injury but when i move her bangs, i saw this"the doctor say as she move her bangs away.

Elsa gasped loudly and tears start to cry, a mark of a pair of wings in black,"Why..."she cried as Truth hug her.

Everyone went and see,they saw the mark on her forehead as Rein cry "That mark...it's means that she has the power now" a voice say at the door.

Everyone look behind,"Aunt Serena!"Elsa shout as Serena walk inside to take a better look,"Queen Serena,i heard that you arrived in the evening"Truth say as he look at her.

"I felt something wrong so i decided to come early but seems like i miss it"she say as she stare down on Fine who is lying there.

"Aunt Serena,Do you have any idea to help her?"Elsa beg,"I do"she just simple said and touch Fine face.

"What is it! What should we do!"Elsa beg loudly to her as she cry harder,"I can't remove the darkness within her but"she look at Elsa then to Rein and all.

"You all have to show her love"she look at Rein and all,"But we already did"Rein argue back to her and she thought she know that the truth.

"But i don't think so, anyway Elsa when she wake up tell her to come to my room"Serena said and walk out of the room.

Rein was shock, "What does she mean by she doesn't so?I'm her twin of course i give her more love"she mumble to herself.

But then she was out of thought when Fine saying,"Urghh","Fine!"Rein ran towards and jump on her while hugging her.

"Ouchhh..."Fine gritted of the pain that her sister cause but her sister say sorry and she just smile at her.

"Mother,Father and minna, why are you doing here?"Fine say as she slowly sit up as everyone gathered around her.

"What happen to me?Why do i have so many injury?"she ask everyone but they just look at her with sadness especially her parent and her twin.

"You really don't remember what happen?"Shade say and frown at her,"No... after Altezza confronted me, my mind just went black"she say while looking at Altezza with scared.

"Fine..."Altezza open her mouth as Fine flinch for a while,"Look, I'm sorry that i hit you and say hurtful things, it's really a unlady-like of me"she apologize to Fine and look down.

"It's okay"Fine smile as Altezza look up straight away with shock,"But! I say so much hurtful things to you even thou i don't know you well"she say and look down pouting.

"It's okay Altezza, You don't really mean it right? It's also my fault for taking it too seriously"Fine say and grin to her weakly, Altezza look up and hug her,"Ya, i don't really mean it, i'm jealous because you're always in my brother head and you 're the only he talk about"she say and make her blush red like her hair.

Suddenly she notice her own hair,"AHHHHHHH!"she shouted and caught everyone off guard "What happen?"Elsa say as she ran from where she is standing with Truth near the door.

"Mother! WHEN is my hair became crimson color?"Fine say as she look at her own hair,"oh ermmm"she trail off and look Truth for help.

"But whatever, it's look cool!"her eyes shine as everyone giggle at her, suddenly there's someone at the door looking at them secretly "So the prophecy is going to happen again."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with the update!**

 **Please forgive me about my English~**

 **Let's continue~~**

 **Disowned: I DO NOT own fushigibosh no futagohime~~**

* * *

 _"But whatever, it's look cool!"her eyes shine as everyone giggle at her, suddenly there's someone at the door looking at them secretly "So the prophecy is going to happen again._ "

 **Fine's POV**

"Okay guys, i need to rest now"I say as they look and nod their head,"Oh ya, Fine"Mother say before she went out of the room, i just tilt my head.

"The Queen of the Night Kingdom,Queen Serena, have arrived and she want you to meet her, get prepare and go there"Mother say and i smile and nod in understand before she went out the room with everyone.

I look at the door closed and my smile become a frown, I get out of the bed and sit at the edge "Yoru"i say,"Yes princess?"he appear near the window and i turn to look at him.

"Does this color suit me?"i smirk as he look up and smile,"Yes Princess, You look beautiful"i smirked and stand up.

"How do you let me transform just now?" i walk towards the tea table and sit down,"With this"he walk in front of me and point at himself.

"You?"i give a confused face,"Yes,Because i can cure the loneliness and unhappiness within your heart that why i'm here"he say and kneel in front of me as he take me hand.

He kissed it as i just look down on him and take away my hand,"Prepare me some tea, I'm tired of acting nice"i say and crossed my leg.

He look up and nod his head and clap his hand,a teapot and teacup appear in mid-air as the teapot pour tea inside the teacup by magic.

The teacup was place in front of me nicely and i take it up,"Today's tea is Rose tea"he say and bow again, i just hummed him and continue drinking.

"Ahhhh~The coldness is good~"he blush as he shiver while smiling and i glare at him to stop,"The glare too~"he melt and lay on the floor.

I ignore him,"Where is my person maid?"i say as he stand up,"Here,Fine-sama"she walk in while looking down.

"Prepare me some clothes and but the way what is your name?"i ask as i continue drinking the tea and Yoru pour some tea in the empty cup.

"My name is Nana,Fine-sama"she say and bow to you before taking down the dress down from the closet.

"Here is it,Fine-sama"she say and i put down the cup and walk towards it,"must it be pink?"i say and grab the dress.

"Its what you have in the closet,Fine-sama"she say and look at me nervously,i sigh and say"Buy me some dark color clothes,especially black and dark red"i say and pass her the money pouch.

"Let me help you get dress up"she say and ran towards me,suddenly she trip on herself and slide on the floor and i look at her where is she just in front of me leg.

"Such a clumsy girl"i say and help her get up,"No it's okay,Fine-sama i can get up by myself"she say and push away my hand.

"It's okay, it's my job to take care of you and it's your job to help me with things"i say and help her get up as Yoru stood by the tea table watching in silence.

"Princess, you can't say kindness anymore, you're the Moon princess now please act like one"he say and frown,i glare at him"You're just jealous that i treat her nicer then you"i say and he flinch.

"She's my personal maid of course i treat well, you too i will treat you well"i say and look away as Nana look at my strangely,"Yoru show her youself"i demand and he nod.

He walk towards her as i walk away and look at them,he cover her eyes and cast a spell on her after that she was shocked when Yoru standing in front of her.

"Fine-sama,is this your friend?"she say and bow to Yoru,"Yes he is, treat him well too"i say and gesture her to come to me.

"Let's prepare before going to see the Queen of Night Kingdom"i say and she nod and take the dress up and run towards me where i am.

After preparing, i look into the mirror as Nana comb my hair and tied it into two pony tailed,but i stop her "I don't want to tied my hair"i say as she comb my hair again.

She take the hairpin that Mother gave me and put it at my hair,"Fine-sama, do you want to wear the necklace that Rein-sama brought for you?"she ask.

I shake my head and stand up,"Let's go"i say and walk out of the room, Nana close the door and walk with me as we walk towards the Queen room.

After we reach outside of her room, Nana knock on the door before opening the door and i walk in and bow.

"Nice to meet you, Queen Serena"i say and Nana bow too,"Nice to meet you too, My sister's grand-daughter"she say and look at me with a emotionless face.

I stand properly as her maid gesture me to sit down with her at the tea table, i walk towards the table and get seated down.

The maid pour tea in my cup as i nod to her in thanks and Nana stood behind me,"Oh,Hello, Queen Serena"Yoru suddenly appear as he kneel in front of her.

"Why are you here,Yoru"i say as i glare at him and he smile to me,"Answer her Yoru, Why are you _**here**_?"she glare at him as stand up while grinning.

"Oh, Queen Serena don't glare at me like that, i used to be there for you right? My _Moon Queen"_ he say as i look at them confusedly,"Moon Queen?"i say and frown my brows.

"Get out Yoru, I don't need you here"She simply say as Yoru smile and disappear,"Fine.."she call my name as i look at her.

"Don't _**ever**_ listen to what he say, it'll cause you a lot of harm"she say and place her cup down,i just stare and nod but i'm not going to listen to her.

"We shall start preparing you before you are crown as the Queen of Night Kingdom"she say and look at me fiercely,"I shall not forgive any unnecessary behavior, Understand?"she say as i reply yes.

"We shall start thy training after you change"she say and stand up,"I already prepared thy clothes, it's at the bed"she say while walking out the door.

"Meet me at the training area"she say the last thing before she went out the room.

"Thy?"i say in curious as Nana heard,"It's mean your"she say and look down, i nod in understand and walk to the bed and wear the tight fit training clothes.

What kind of training is she going to give me? i thought as Nana help me tied my hair in a ponytail.

* * *

I'm sorry if this Chapter is short, is that i'm not feeling too well and i ran out of ideas...

Forgive me! I'll think of more ideas in the newest chapter..

I'll update as soon as possible


	7. Notice

**Hi guys! This is a short notice for you all..**

 **I'm sorry that i couldn't update as fast as like last time because**

 **1) Recently, I had a fight with my family and they are really putting pressure on me so i couldn't write or think about it.**

 **2) I'm starting school tomorrow and i have to stay back at school to study since this year is the most important year for me.**

 **I'll really try my best to update as fast as i can..**

 **Please bear with it, i also want to update fast and let you all read my story...**

 **I'm really sorry for a short notice.**.


	8. Chapter 7

**HIHI! i'm back with the updates!**

 **I'm really sorry that i take a long time to update it, i have school and lately my friends been meeting me~~**

 **Disowned: I do not own Fushigiboshi no futagohime**

 **I'm really sorryyyy, Let's continue the story! ^^**

* * *

 _What kind of training is she going to give me? i thought as Nana help me tied my hair in a ponytail._

 **Fine's POV**

I get dress and walk towards the training area where she told me to meet her as i was walking, i saw a blonde hair guy walking towards me.

"Fine!"he shouted and i look at him,"Bright..", "Why aren't you resting? And what are you wearing?"he boom me and look at me with worry.

I just smile,"Queen Serena wanted me to wear this and meet her at the training area, i wonder what is she planning.." i pretend to be curious when i already know.

"WHAT?! The training area?!"he say and grab my shoulder, i just smile awkwardly "You're not fully recovered and you are going to train?"he say in concern as i twitch my smile.

"Moooo.. i'm okay Bright, Don't worried"i smile and take his hand off my shoulder,"But!" he say and i look at him with the i'm-really-okay face as he look at me worried but sighed in give up.

I just grin happily at him, he look at me and smile "But i'm going with you" he say and he grab my right hand tightly and drag me there.

I blushed at his action because there's no one hold my hand tightly and drag me except for the dance and Rein, i just look down and Nana follow me.

"Princess, don't be fooled"a voice say as i look down while my bangs covering my eyes, i smirked secretly "Of course, i won't forgive them"i say back to Yoru.

"Fine, We have reach"Bright say and i look up to him and smile, "Let's go in"i say and it's my turn to drag him in.

"Fine!"someone shouted and i got startled by it,"Who is that?"Queen Serena walk towards me as i look down while rolling eyes.

"Queen Serena, This is my friend,Bright, He came with me because he is worried about my health"i say and i look up to her as she glazed at me.

Bright bow to her and greet her as she look at him then to me,"Come on, let's start the training"she say and start walking away.

She told me to stand at the middle and introduce me a teacher who will guide me,"Sensei, what are we going to do?"i ask him as he look at me.

"First training, how to use a swords"he say and throw me a sword, i was totally shock as well as Bright, "Why is she going to train how to use swords?"Bright shouted and he look at Queen Serena who is drinking her tea.

"It's because to teach her self-protect since the Night Kingdom's guards won't be around you when you go to the town"she say and take a sip of the tea.

"Okay.."i say and i look at the teacher, "Have you touch swords before?" he ask as i shake my head in no.

"Okay, we will start with basic since you're still new"he say and show my some pose and told me to follow him.

 **After the training**

The training ended as i lay on the ground panting hard, he told me to fight with me and to see if i have learn anything and i did but he is TOO STRONG.

"Sensei, you're strong"i say while panting and look at him,he smile and say thanks before pulling me up.

"Next, Horse riding"he say and drag me to the horse barn, as i look at Bright for help and he look at me but he couldn't to anything.

When i reach the horse barn, i saw different colors of horses and it's make my eyes sparkle.

"Which horse do you want?"he ask as he go towards the nearest horse and touch it's face and the horse lean in to his touch.

"Sensei, i don't really know, there's so many kinds of horses and it's so hard to choose"i say and walk towards one and reaching out my hand to touch it.

But then the horse breath out on me and make noise as i got startled and fall onto the ground,"Look like the horses here doesn't like me" i say and stand up while patting the dust away.

Suddenly, something caught my eyes as i look over to it, i saw a black color hair walk pass the barn at the opposite door and i walk towards it.

"Fine, so have you find..."he say and trail off when he saw me walking towards the opposite door,"Fine!"he shouted when i was about to walk out.

I stood outside and got shock when i saw the beautiful view of it, it has a lot of tress and there's a pond nearby i was totally amazed by it.

"Wow..." i say and walk further into the woods,"Fine!"i heard someone call me and grab my hand hard and i look to the person.

"What were you thinking? Walking towards the woods alone and this place is not someone who can come in easily"he say and i look at him weirdly.

"If you say it's not easy for people to come in but why are we in?"i ask as he look at me shocked and look around.

"Sensei, i saw a black color hair walk pass here so i come to take a look at it"i say and drag him inside the woods while he still confused.

"Stop, Fine you can't walk in here , this isn't the place that you can walk in and out" he say and drag me back into the barn but suddenly i heard something.

I look over and i saw a beautiful black color horse with a sharp long horn in front bending down to eat the grass,"Sensei.."i call and pull his shirt,he look at me before looking towards there.

"Oh god, Fine we have to go! NOW!"he panic and drag me harder but i didn't move at all, the horse notice us and look up to us.

I look at it and i saw the horse walk a few step in front and stop while continue staring, i pull off my hand as i say "I decided i want that" and begin to walk towards it.

"Fine! Come back! It's not something that can be easily touch or wanted"he say and i ignored him and continue walking towards it.

"So beautiful.." i say and walk towards where it is standing, it look like the horse is waiting for me or something.

I reach near it and stand quite near to it also,"You're so beautiful, that color on you and also the eyes too, it's also crimson like me"i say and slowly reaching my hand to it.

He didn't back away or anything but just stare at me, i touch its cheeks and caress it and it look at me before leaning to my touch.

I smiled and caress it neck,"Are you a girl or a boy? I never seen such a beautiful horse before"i ask and chuckled."Fine,It's a unicorn.. no it's a male alicorn"i heard sensei voice behind.

The hors.. no the alicorn got startled by sensei's presence and become restless, i look at him and start shushing him softly before touching the cheeks.

"Shhh, it's okay.. he is my friend" i say and caress his cheeks, he stop and shake his head before leaning to my face and nudging it.

"Ahaha, you're so cute"i say and laughed at his action,"Sensei, what's a alicorn?"i ask and look at him,"It's a unicorn with wings, it's very rare to see a alicorn especially male"he say and i look at him.

"But where it's wings?"i ask as i look at his back,"It's normally hidden, i heard that there's alicorn here but i didn't believe it because it's really really rare"he walk slowly towards me.

"How come there's a alicorn at Sunny kingdom?"i look at him and caress the cheek again,"I heard that alicorn only appear when they found the one they have chosen, And i think this alicorn has chosen you, Princess Fine"he say before bowing down to me.

"The Princess who has alicorn by their sides, it's mean you are the chosen one to be crown as Queen"he say and i look him with confused then look back to the alicorn.

"I'm going to name you, Neoma"i say and lean my face on it before smiling, he make a noise and i took that he like it.

"Fine, we have to go back to training"Sensei say and i nod before turning around and start walking, as i walk i heard a trot walking slowly behind me.

I turn around and saw Neoma walking behind me, i stop and look at him "Neoma, you can't, i have to do training with others horses"i say as he walking towards and nudge me with his nose.

"Fine, i think he want to be with you and want to train with you"Sensei say and pat on my shoulder, "oo...Neoma fine, let's go" i say and Neoma walk beside me.

Suddenly i was lift up off the ground and seated on something, i look at Neoma who looking at me through his corner of eyes as i was seated on him.

I sighed and smile,I pat on Neoma softly "Let's go"i say and he start walking towards the door which leads to the barn.

He walks into the barn and it's was total silent, all the horses has quiet down and was hiding, "Neoma, did you make them scared?"i say as he ignore me and continue walking.

We reach the horse-riding arena, before we enter it i had to put on helmets and help Neoma put on saddles also bridle and reins before taking him to the arena.

"Look like you found yourself a alicorn"I heard a woman voice as i look at her,"Yes, Queen Serena"i smile to her and caress Neoma's cheeks.

"Come on, start your training"she say and walking back to where she was seated, "Come on,Neoma"i say and climb onto him and sit down.

I grab on the reins and he started walking slowly as he know i'm new to this, after that he start walking faster when i get a hang of it.

After the training, i jump down and caress his cheeks and say thanks, "You've done a great job today,Neoma"i say and kiss his cheeks.

I walk him back towards the forest and take out his saddle and all, before letting him walking into the woods. I saw him running inside and i smile.

"Fine"i heard and i turn to see,"Shade..What are you doing here?"i ask as he walk towards me and grab my wrist.

"Do you like Bright?"he ask me and i got shocked and blushed at his question,"Answer me,Do you like him?"he ask again and i look down.

"Yes, I do like him, It's none of your business"i say and pull my hand but he just grip harder, "Ya, it's not my business"he say and let go of me before walking away.

I look at him confusedly and grab my wrist that he grip hard on, "What is his problem"i say and frowned my brows.

* * *

 **Thank you all for all the support!**

 **I already resolve my problem with my family but now it's still awkward as hell..but don't worried guys..**

 **I'm okay..Enjoy the story...^^**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back with the update~~~**

 **Enjoy the story~~ (i'm sorry if it's boring)**

 **Disowned: I do not own Fushigiboshi no futagohime**

* * *

 _I look at him confusedly and grab my wrist that he grip hard on, "What is his problem"i say and frowned my brows._

 **Shade's POV**

I saw Fine at the barn and i thought back about Rein telling me that Fine might like Bright, it's make me pissed.

"Fine"i called and she turn to see me as i walk forward to her,"Shade..What are you doing here?"she ask but i ignored it and grip onto her wrist.

"Do you like Bright?"i said and look at her,i saw that she got shocked and blushed after that,"Answer me, Do you like him?"i asked again and she look down.

"Ya, i do like him, It's none of your business"she say while pulling her hand away but harder and frown my brows when she say she like him, why do my heart hurt..

"Ya, it's none of my business"i say and let go of her before walking away, Fine...Why do my heart hurt when you say you like him...

I frown my brows and walk to find Bright,When i say him at walking down the corridor, "Bright.."i say and look down.

"Yes Shade?"he say and look at me with curious,"Do you like Fine?"i ask him while looking up to him with sorrow face,he blushed red and gulped.

"Y-ya..."he shyly say and i felt my heart have been broken when i thought of them being together,"Bright...Don't you like Rein first?"i say and glare at him hard.

"Ya... Actually i like both of them but i love Fine"he say and blush a bit,"Then, Don't mind me snatching her away"i say and look at him with challenging eyes.

"Who?Fine?"He glare back at me,i smirked and laughed "Haha, It's Rein"i say and i put my hand on his shoulder,"I won't snatch Fine since.."i trail and he look at me.

"Never mind"I say and walk pass him, he called my name lots of time but i just ignore and walk away, not wanting him to see my expression right now.

 **Fine's POV**

What wrong with him? Why he suddenly ask me this kind of question, i admit that i like Bright but... why do i feel like my heart hurt when he walk away from me.

Do i really want to spend my life with Bright? Ergh I don't care, Since It's really none of his business since.. he like Rein.

I walk to the study room since i have lessons at this timing, when i reach i saw Rein with Camelot and a guy...

Urgh why is he here? "Fine-sama"Camelot call me and i walk towards them and smile,"Hey Rein, and Shade.."i say and wave at them.

"Fine!"Rein cried out and hug me,"Camelot is so strict!"she fake cry and i just chuckle at her,"Rein-sama! You need a proper lesson to be a rightful Queen"she shouted and i laugh when Rein whine.

"Ya Rein, you should start the lesson now"Shade say and smile to her, "Moooo Shade"she whine and pull me to Camelot.

"Today we are going to learn Dancing"Camelot say and a teacher walk in with a big curly mustache.

"Princesses, I am Nambo Sensei for the dancing lesson, Come on lets get started now"he say and clap his hands elegantly.

"He got a big weird curly mustache"Rein whisper to me and i laugh, "Today, Prince Shade will be your partner for today"he say and i roll my eyes.

"Princess Fine,you start first"he say and i whine, i stand in front of Shade and frown while bowing to him and he too.

"Princess Fine,You should smile to your partner"i roll my eyes and fake a smile to him,i grab onto his hand when he reach out his hand to me.

He hold up my hand and his other hand grab onto my waist, i groan softly and my free hand put on top of bicep and he grab onto my hand hard again.

"Can you not grab it too hard?"i say and he smirk at me, "I'm scared that you will fly away when we twirl"he joke and i roll my eyes.

"Come on, lets get started"Nambo Sensei say and play the song, we dance to the song and the sensei keep pointing out my mistake and i try to change it.

"Not bad for a beginner" he smirk and look at me, "I'm no beginner"i say and we turn and swing to the song as i look away.

"Princess Fine, look at your partner while dancing"Nambo say and i roll my eyes again and look up to Shade who is already smirking.

When we turn, he look into my crimson eyes and i look into his purple eyes, * _ **ba-thump**_ * Why did my heart beat so fast when i look into his eyes.

I love Bright, i ignored it and again that feeling again when he smile softly to me, "Okay, now the final move"he say and i nod.

He turn and i couldn't catch up and trip on my own feet and i thought i was going to drop on the floor but luckily he grab on my waist more and i was looking up.

He look down on me and his face was so close, * _ **ba-thump**_ ** _ **ba-thump**_ * that sound again, my heart beats faster then before.

He looks... quite handsome from this view, i blush pink and look up to him and he already looking at me, ours eyes caught and i blush harder.

I got my balance back and push him away,"Rein , your next"i say and turn my back to him, i don't want him to see my face right now.

"Okayyyy, but you two look cute together"she teased and Shade blushed pink too, "Moo Rein"i say and walk to the chair where she was seated just now.

"I'm here~"someone say and open the door, i look up to see who and i widen my eyes "Bright-sama/Bright!"Rein and i say and look at each other.

"Fine,Rein and Shade you're all here, i was finding you all"he say and walk towards us,"Fine, how can you leave me alone there"he say and pout.

"Hahaha, i came straight here when i bring Neoma back"i say and laugh awkwardly,"Bright, you're late"Shade say and smirked at him when Bright just glare at him.

"Now we have both princes and princesses, we can practice together"Nambo sensei say and group me with Bright which i was lucky cause i don't want to group with Shade.

After the dancing lesson, it's singing lesson and Nambo sensei teach us about different pitch and tone also let us hear different types of music.

"Okay, i got a task for Princess Rein and Princess Fine"he say and i look at Rein with a confused face, "What is it?"i say and look back to him.

"Choose a song and sing it"he say and smile at us, i gulped and sweatdrop "But i can't sing!"i argue and Rein look at me with the are-you-serious face?

"Stop lying, Fine i heard you sing before and it's great as hell"Rein say and smirked,"But!"i argue but then give up with a sigh.

"Fine.."i say and roll my eyes when she cheer, i stand in the front and everyone look at me with curious eyes and waiting for me to start.

 _~Wandering child of the earth_  
 _Do you know just how much you're worth?_  
 _You have walked this path since your birth_  
 _You were destined for more_

 _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_  
 _They will try to to silence your song_  
 _But right here is where you belong_  
 _So don't search anymore_

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
 _A masterpiece still in the making_  
 _The blue in an ocean of grey_  
 _You are right where you need to be_  
 _Poised to inspire and to succeed_  
 _You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

 _In your eyes there is doubt_  
 _As you try to figure it out_  
 _But that's not what life is about_  
 _So have faith there's a way_

 _Though the world may try to define you_  
 _It can't take the light that's inside you_  
 _So don't you dare try to hide_  
 _Let your fears fade away_

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
 _A masterpiece still in the making_  
 _The blue in an ocean of grey_  
 _You are right where you need to be_  
 _Poised to inspire and to succeed_  
 _You'll look back and you'll realize one day_  
I close my eyes and put a hand on my chest.  
 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
 _A masterpiece still in the making_  
 _The blue in an ocean of grey_  
 _You are right where you need to be_  
 _Poised to inspire and to succeed_  
 _Soon you'll finally find your own way~_

I sing finished and look up to see them, everyone was shocked and i saw Yoru standing at the very back where no one notice " _Good job Princess_ " he mouthed and disappear.

I heard clapping and look at them back as they grinning like an idiot,"I didn't knew you sing this well, Princess Fine"Sensei say and clap his hands elegantly.

I just smile and went back to stand beside Rein,"Nice one, Fine"she nudge and eyeing to Bright who is blushing.

I blushed and look away, What wrong with me? I need to stop showing my feelings out, I'm the princess of the silver moon, i must not show any emotions but why did they keep making showing them.

"Good job"someone say and i broke out of my thoughts and the person pat on my head, i look up to the person and blush harder "Thanks..Shade"i look away when he smile softly at me.

I need to stop... "Fine, you're great"Bright say and i look at him and blush again, i mumble a thanks and he smile at me while caressing my cheeks.

* * *

 **I really trying my best to update as fast as i can!**

 **Tomorrow i will update another chapter of it so wait for it~~**


	10. Update

An update about the story

I'm sorry guys, for not updating the latest chapter of The Night and Sun princess.

it's because lately i have alot of homework and my examination just started this week and I've been revising my subjects

And also my finger, i accidentally sand away my finger nail while using the sanding machine, it's really difficult for me to write something.

I'm sorry guys, i will try my best to finish writing the chapter and update it soon

Hope you all understand...


	11. Chapter 9

**HIHI~~ I'm back with the updates**

 **Enjoy the story~~**

 **Disowned: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (i'm been saying that since Chapter 1)**

* * *

 _I need to stop... "Fine, you're great"Bright say and i look at him and blush again, i mumble a thanks and he smile at me while caressing my cheeks._

 **Fine's POV**

After that week of training and i have been training non stop just to avoid them, i'm in my bedroom drinking my tea.

My hair grew out a bit longer and i cut into a V-shaped also i still have my bangs.

I noticed something, i have fallen in love with Bright, i just couldn't stop thinking about him and he have been appearing out of nowhere and follow me to my training.

Today i'm supposed to meet him at the garden because he say he wanted to tell me something, i wonder what is he going to tell me.

And for Shade, he and Rein has been dating since i help her with her confession and they are happy together but why do i feel lonely.

I think is because my twin sister has been stolen by a guy, my thoughts was cut off by Yoru "My dear princess"he say and stand in front of me.

"Serve me some tea, Yoru"i say and smile to him, he frown and serve me tea, "Princess, you can't show kindness and emotions to anyone anymore"he say sternly and i look at him while drinking.

I just hummed him and continue drinking,"Princess!Have you forgotten what have they done to you? Your own sister don't eve-"i slammed the cup down and glare at him.

"Stop it Yoru, i don't want to hear any nonsense anymore"i say and stand up, "But Princess! If you fallen for that guy, you'll suffer!"he say and i walk to the door.

"What do you mean by suffer?"i say and look back but my back is still facing him,"they'll broke your heart, and you will be banished to the moon, The crystal ball told me everything"he say and i look at him.

"I don't believe, I'll bet he will treat me right"i say and walk out of the room leaving Yoru speechless, i walk down the corridor with a pissed face and i saw someone who i didn't want to see.

"Yo, Fine" Shade say and i pass him,"Don't talk to me and also don't messed with me now, not in the mood"i say and walk faster.

"But, But i got something to tell you"he say and catch up to me while walking with me,"What is it?"i say and stop walking.

"You're going to the Night kingdom today right?"he ask and i nod,"We have a farewell party for you, so be at the ballroom at 8"he say and walk away.

I sighed and walk to the garden, i enter the garden and walk towards where the fountain is and Bright should be there waiting for me.

I saw a person standing there and i smile,"Bright!"i shouted and ran towards him, he turn back and smile back "Fine!"he say and i stand in front of him.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me about?"i ask and waiting for him,he blushed pink and suddenly he hug me "Fine, Be with me!"he say and i'm surprised by his words and actions.

"Fine,I love you"he say and let go of me a bit and look at my eyes, i smile and nod my head, "I love you too Bright" i say and hug him back tighter.

"The next week you're going the Night kingdom"he say and show sadness at his face, i smile and hug him tighter "It's okay, i'll visit sometimes"i say and he hug back.

What they doesn't know is someone has been watching them secretly,"Why..." someone say and sneak away quickly.

 **Nobody's POV** **(Move forward to Next week)**

The two new lovely couple was walking around the garden in the afternoon and play around there, the sky is getting darker now so they decided to walk back into the castle.

When they walk down the corridor on the way to Fine's room, they saw two person standing there, one blue haired and a purplish haired.

"Shade!Rein!"Bright shouted and and grab onto his girlfriend hand while dragging her to them, "Bright, Fine they you are!"Rein say and kinda push Shade away.

"Ohh~~I sense something wrong with you two~"Rein tease and wiggled her brows while looking at their hands,"Moo!Rein!"Fine say and blushed.

"I just confessed to her and she said yes!" Bright squeal and everyone looking at him weirdly, "What?"he notice and turn to them with a confused face.

"Nothing~"Rein and Fine say and smile awkwardly,"Let's go to the ballroom now"Shade say as Fine look at him weirdly, "To the ballroom? Why?"She ask as they panic abit.

"It's a secret"Bright wink at her and she blush and not wanting to ask anymore,"Let's go"Rein say and push Fine on the back.

"Fineee~~Rein jump onto Fine back and hug her,"I'm going to miss you sooooo much!"Rein say and she cried out.

"Mooo Rein, I'm going to miss you too"Fine reply and laugh at Rein, "Me too Fine, I'm going to miss you too"Bright say while kissing Fine hair and she blushed at it.

All of them walk towards the ballroom for the secret event going to be held, Shade and Rein been arguing about something well walking and the couple is being lovely-dovey to each other.

When they reach the entrance of the Ballroom, Shade open the door and Fine is the one who step inside the ballroom first.

"Why is the light not on?"Fine asked and suddenly a loud slam has been heard which startled Fine and make her turn behind to see what is it but the only thing she can see is darkness.

"Why is everybody?"she mumble softly and walk further inside, suddenly the light was turn on and which make Fine block her eyes because it's too bright.

After she adjust to the light, she slowly let down her hand and look around, everyone was standing in front of her and smiling at her and taking a rose in their hands.

"Since when you guys went in?"she say and point at Bright and all, they just laugh "Fine, tonight is a very important night for you and you'll become a queen"her mother say and and smile at her, she just nod in confusion.

"Let's party!"Rein shouted and the music started, Everyone walk towards Fine and hand her the rose and congrats her for being a Queen.

Now Fine's hand has at least 99 roses and she has a trouble receiving the last one from Bright, Bright help her taking half of it and pass it to the maids.

"May i have this dance with you, Princes- wait Queen Fine" Bright say while bowing down a bit and held out his hand to Fine.

Fine laughed at him, "Sure, Prince Bright" she bow to her and take his hand,Bright just laugh and led her towards the centre.

They held each other and suddenly the lights out and a spotlight shine on them as they dance to the smoothing song, Both Fine and Bright held each other tightly not wanting to let go of each other.

The others pair begin to slowly join in and dance around them, "I'm going to miss you Fine"Bright say and kiss her on the forehead,"Me too Bright"she smiled and dance.

"It's time for you to dance with others"Bright warn her before Letting go of her as she twirl into a guys hands,"Father..."She say and look at him "Fine, i'm so proud of you"he say and smile to her.

"Of course, i'm you daughter after all"she laugh and Truth laughed along,"After the party, you should visit Neoma was it? to tell him that you moving and he should follow you"he say and you nod in understand.

He didnt warn you and you been taking by other guy right after he let go of you,"Shade!"She say and was shocked by his action.

"Fine..."He look at Fine with a sad expression but change into a emotionless when Fine look up to him,"I'll miss you Fine"he look into her eyes as she blushed.

"Stop it, this is not like you"she say awkwardly while looking away, "I'm serious"He tighten his hand around her hand as she look up to him.

Fine was totally shocked and fluttered by Shade expression, it's something that he doesn't show easily," I-i.. nothing"he say and look away from her.

Fine was confused by his words, "Anyways, you better don't eat all the food at the Night kingdom" he teased and Fine pout.

"It's coming to the end"he say and he hold her by the waist more and turn her around and bend down, like last week they did during the dance training.

"Everyone, please enjoy the party"the emcee say and Fine run towards the table full of food and start gulping down the food one by one.

"Fine, Have you seen Bright and Rein?" Sophie ask her as Fine turn around to look at her, Shaking her head in no.


	12. Chapter 10

**HIHI! I'm back, my wound has recover but it still hurt a little when i press on the keyboard.**

 **My wound is gone and now i need time to grow out my nail T_T**

 **Don't worry about it, please enjoy the story (I'm sorry if my writing is like shit)**

 **Disowned : I do not own FushigiBoshi no Futagohime~**

* * *

 _"Fine, Have you seen Bright and Rein?" Sophie ask her as Fine turn around to look at her, Shaking her head in no._

 **Fine's POV**

Sophie asked me where is them so i told her no, and where is them... Could it be? Nah They won't do that.

I finish eating the last piece of cake and went off to search for them,I walk down the corridor checking each room to find them but they are no where to be found.

"They aren't at their room, maybe they're at the garden" i said and quickly rush to the garden to find them, i arrive at the entrance of the garden and i heard some whisper so i hide in some bushes near the person.

"I miss you","I miss you too, it's must be hard for you" i heard, "It's sound like Rein and Bright voice's"i mumble to myself and i shake of my thoughts and countinue hearing.

"Bright, I love you"the girl voice say, "I love you too,Rein" the boy voice say back, i widen my eyes and cover my mouth, 'Bright... Rein?' i thought and decided to peck on them and i widen my eyes.

"Don't be with Fine, be with me Bright, I love you so much that i willing to do this"the girl say and hold onto the guy shoulder and kiss on his lips, the same blue haired guy and a dirty blonde guy is kissing in front of me.

I widen my eyes and tears and threatening to fall, I couldn't take it anymore so i decided to get out of my place.

"What do you think you two are doing?"i growl at them and look down on the floor, I heard them gasp and the first person to speak is Bright, "This is not what you think it is, Fine"he say and i scoffed.

"I heard everything and saw everything" i look up and glare at them, they flinch at my glare "Fine! I love Bright and he is not yours but mine!"Rein say and hug Bright tightly.

"Since when?"i ask and look at her,"Since the very beginning when i first met him"she shouted at me and i scoffed again and laugh pathetically.

"So you have been lying to me? huh? Bright?"i say and darkness slowly surround me, he didn't speak any words and look away from me.

"You'll pay for lying to me and stealing what's mine"i said and Yoru appear beside me, "Princess, I'm at your service"Yoru say and suddenly a light shined around me and i begin to transform.

I become taller and looking more like a adult as my hair grow more longer and my bangs become center parting to make my mark on my forehead visible, i now wearing a long black gown as i can feel the power inside of me.

"Hahaha, i can feel it...the power" i close my eyes and enjoy the feeling, "I'll make you pay for this"i said and glare at them before putting my hand out and suddenly a dark shadow fly towards them on the ground which make them fall.

 **Nobody's POV**

"Fine!"Bright called out to her, she look at them wait more like Glare at them, "Don't call me with that pathetic name, Call me _Leyla_ " she replied and shoot more dark shadow to them.

There's a loud crash and everyone in the ballroom rushed out to see what happened, everyone is shocked to see what happened on that spot.

"Fine!"Shade shouted loudly and rush to Fine, "Don't **EVER** called me that!" She said and shoot at Shade as it hit his shoulder, "Brother!"Milky say and rush to her brother.

"Fine, don't let him control you!"Queen Serena shouted as Fine dropped her hands, she shivered while looking at her hands suddenly she shouted loudly.

"AHHHH! It's hurts!" she shouted and held her head, Shade struggled to stand up "Fine...I know you still in there"he say softly and walk slowly to her.

Fine continue to shout in pain, "Fine.. i'm here"Shade say and reach out to her, "Brother, don't!"Milky say and pull her brother to stop him from moving.

"AHH!"she shouted and glare at the guy who is reaching out for her, "You all will pay!"she shouted and suddenly a big wave of shadow burst out.

"I now the Queen of the Night kingdom, therefore announce that Queen Serena will no longer will be allow in the kingdom and none of you all can, Muahahaha!" that her last words before she disappear.

"Fine!"Shade shouted loudly as she disappear, he kneel onto the ground and looking lifeless, "Why.."he said softly and everyone keep quiet to listen to what he say.

"Why" he said loudly this time,he turn behind and glare at the guy that he hated the most now "Didn't you promise that you would take good care of her?"he stood up and rush to the dirty blonde.

He grab onto the collar and lift his up to his height, "You said that you loved her"he gritted his teeth while saying it, "I-i-i"bright shuttered and looking panick.

"Shade! it's not his fault"Rein say and tried to separate them,"You're also the another cause of this"He say and let go of the guy,"Who would steal her sister's beloved?" he question the girl who was scared.

"I-i-i love Bright that why!"She shouted back and Shade just walk towards her, "You could have told her beforehand am i right?Why must it be tonight?Why must it be when she already his?"he glared down the girl.

"Enough Shade"a woman said and stop him, "Mother"he say and back away from the girl who is scared to hell, "Alright, Guest Please make your way home now, it's getting late now"King Truth say.

Everyone left and only left the seven kingdom Kings and Queens,"Let's go to the meeting room and talk"King Truth said and everyone agreed.

On the way to the meeting room, the silence between the three kids are overwhelming that even make the Kings and Queen awkward.

Everyone got seated down as there are still silence between them,"What happen today, Care to explain? Rein?Bright?"The girl's father question as they look down in guiltiness.

Both of them told what happen and everyone was shocked about the story, "Then why did you do it now?"the boy ask the both of them,"Sha-Shade.."the girl speak up.

"You knew that she is going Night kingdom tonight and yet you're doing this to her, aren't you her sister?"He ask again and the girl who spoke just now is now quiet,"Shade..Enough"a woman said and Shade look away.

"Aunt Serena,can you try going back the Night kingdom and talk to her?"Elsa ask and pleaded her,"I can't... Because Fine has forbidden and she has already have become the Queen, I have no power"The woman sighed.

"What should we do?"The Jewelry Kingdom's Queen ask and everyone was sighing and shaking their head,"Right now,We should do our part and continue the ceremony for Rein to being a Queen next month."Serena said and everyone sighed and agreed.

"We'll conduct the ceremony next month on the day where the new batch of Winter Love and Passion Love bloom"Elsa said and everyone agreed,"Everyone dismissed ,Please have a safe ride home"She say and everyone went out the room.

"Shade, i want to speak with you also Bright and Rein too"Truth said and the three kids stay,"I know you are very sad of what happen to Fine but do not do any reckless things, understand Shade?"Elsa touch his cheeks and he nodded.

"Also, Rein and Bright i know you two are guilty of what happened today, please do not put too much pressure on yourself especially you Rein"She look at them and smile softly and the girl cried in silence.

"Study hard and train hard for her,i know she is struggling alone so that why the three of you should train harder and become stronger,stronger enough to bring her back"the three of them nodded as the woman smiled.

"Listen to what Queen Elsa say, Become stronger and remember this, _'There will be a cost of everything to what you choose'_ "Truth say and they nodded before walking out the meeting room.

"Shade..I'm sorry..."The dirty blonde say and the blue-purplish stay in silence, "I know i promised but i","Then why do you choose her in the first place"he look up and stare into the brown eyes.

"I knew i can't entrust you with Fine, i'm sorry but i'm going back now excuse me"Shade say and walk away, the both of them held each other hand and stare at he back of the guy who walked away.

 **"Beware Sunny Kingdom, I'll come back soon so wait for me,AHAHAHA"**

* * *

 **This will be the last chapter of this story... But don't worry, wait till when October came, There's a surprise ^^.**

 **Thank you guys, For supporting me and reading my story even tho my English sucks HAHAHA.**

 ***Cough**Cough*,(Let me say this one last time) I don't own any lyrics that appear in the story also i do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime.**

 **If you guys wonder,where did this story came from...**

 **I was inspired by MLP's Luna and Celestia but i want to change the characters and Both of them are sister so i decided to put it in Fushigiboshi no Futagohime.**

 **Once again, Thank you**


End file.
